Way Too Wonderland Part 3:Shuffle The Deck
Shuffle The Deck is the third part of the Way Too Wonderland Special. It is part of the Way Too Wonderland Chapter. The episode is not available for public viewing online, it is only available on Netflix. Summary Lizzie, Raven, Maddie, Briar and Apple are on trial at Wonderland High. Will the crazy court give them detention or let them graduate? Transcript Female Narrator: EVEN IF, THE RULER RULING'S A FOOL- Male Narrator: RULE'S A RULE AT ANY SCHOOL! *laugh* Brooke Page: What?! Mom? Dad? You guys are still making, like, zero sense! Ugh, you have Wonderland fever. Okay, I'll narrate. Raven, Apple, Lizzie, and the girls passed all their classes, but Courtly Jester, the student Vice Principal, still won't let them graduate because, she's plotting to overthrow the Queen of Hearts and rule Wonderland herself! Oh, if only Narrators were allowed to help! Lizzie Hearts: Courtly Jester! You may be a Joker, but this isn't funny! You'll pay for this! Courtly Jester: HA! Not when I'' am the new Queen! '''Raven Queen:' Not gonna happen, Courtly! Apple White: We'll never let you become the Queen! Courtly Jester: Oh-ho really? This is my school, and we follow a-my rules and I can do whatever I want! If you really want to graduate to leave here, *giggles* it's easy! This contract stipulates that you've signed over all your rights as the heiress to the Queen of Hearts's throne... to me. Hum-hmm... Lizzie Hearts: Never! Courtly Jester: It's a simple choice, Lizzie Hearts! You... and your friends, can spend the rest of your lives here at school, OR, "voluntarily" sign... on the dotted line. Lizzie Hearts: I-I... but... my friends, will be free? Madeline Hatter: Woah! Don't do it Lizzie! Briar Beauty: She'll become queen of Wonderland! '''Lizzie Hearts: But Briar, she'll let us go. I-if we stay here, we're doomed anyway. Raven Queen: Lizzie, listen to me. You have to be the Queen of Hearts! It's your... destiny! Apple White: Raven?! Raven Queen: I know, I've never been really big on destiny. But look, sometimes following your heart, and following your destiny ah-are the same thing! Your heart has always been set on being the next queen, Lizzie. Y-you can't give up on it now! Courtly Jester: How heart-felt... Just. Sign! THE CONTRACT! Lizzie Hearts: I... I won't! Courtly Jester: Then, you are condemned... to... detention! Raven Madeline and Apple: *gasp* White Rabbit: Uh... uh-h-h, Vice Principal, Wonderland school rules say you cannot give them detention without ah-err... without a- Courtly Jester: Without what? White Rabbit: W-w-without a... a disciplinary trial, at the school court. Hmmm? Courtly Jester: *laughs manically* Why would I'' permit that?! *laughing* '''White Rabbit:' Actually, it's your rule. Courtly Jester: Is it? Well, then it must be followed! *giggles* A trial would be a fun way to... find you guilty! *giggles* Raven, Lizzie, Apple, Kitty, Briar and Madeline: *gasps* Courtly Jester: Summon the witnesses! Prepare the court. Brooke Page: Oh no, this is definitely not good news. Kitty Cheshire: Urrh! Quit shoving! Brooke Page: Meanwhile, back at Ever After High... Alistair and Bunny still think that Raven's misfired spell transported the girls somewhere inside the school... 'Bunny Blanc: Uh, they have to be around here somewhere! Alistair Wonderland: There is no more "around here somewhere". We've searched the entire school! Bunny Blanc: Well, we didn't search this— *screams* Dexter Charming (from inside box): Hello! In here! Bunny Blanc: Maddie? Lizzie!? Dexter Charming: Ah, no. It's kinda only me, Dexter. I was looking for my sister, Darling, and I-I sorta fell in there. Alistair Wonderland: W-w-wait, Darling disappeared too? Dexter Charming: She never showed up for lunch. Daring and I had been looking for her ever since. Bunny Blanc: We saw her in the Study Hall, just before Raven, Apple, Briar, Kitty, and Maddie all disappeared. Dexter Charming: W-w-whoa, wait! R-Raven disappeared?! Daring Charming (on dragon-back): Yo! Little bro! Good news; I've guessed where Darling is! Climb on! Dexter Charming: Uh, I don't know Daring, you just got your license to fly one of those. Daring Charming: Oh, come on! You only live once upon a time! Daring Charming: The way I see it, Darling just ran off to the... wait for it... Library! Dexter Charming: She 'has' been doing an awful lot of research lately. Daring Charming: Bookworm Darling and klutzy Dexter... *laughs* It's hard to believe how you two are my siblings sometimes. *fly's dragon straight into school wall and comes out the front door* Daring, Dexter, Bunny and Alistair: *groan and scream* *police sirens* Daring Charming: Um, you all-uh, go on in without me. White Rabbit: I, have been appointed as your defense counselor for school court. Now please, hop along! We are late! Raven Queen: You've gotta let us go! Please, have a heart! Red Diamond Card Guard: Can't have a heart, I'm diamonds. Black Clubs Card Guard: Shuffle along now; keep your face down, play your cards right, maybe they'll cut you a deal. Jury: *chatter and hoot* Lizzie, Madeline, Briar, Raven, Apple and Kitty: *gasps* Caterpillar Judge: *bangs gravel* Who are you? Lizzie Hearts: I am Lizzie Hearts! Daughter of the Queen of Hearts, and "you" are all in a lot of trouble! Caterpillar Judge and Jury: *laugh* Caterpillar Judge: HA! If "we" were in trouble, it stands to reason that "we" would be the ones on trial. And yet, there "you" are. Therefore, it follows that you, not we, are the ones in trouble. That's log-ic. Madeline Hatter: Oh, makes sense to me. Lizzie Hearts: Whose side are you on? Raven Queen: Lizzie, I got this. Your honorable! Uh, eh, this is a misunderstanding! Caterpillar: And what, don't you understand? Raven Queen: No, no! Not us! You! See, we came to this school by accident- Apple White: And we aren't being allowed to graduate! Caterpillar: Why should you graduate when you missed understanding? Understanding is the point of an education! And, you've said yourselves, you've missed it. Jury: *agreeable chatter* Apple White: No! You're twisting our words! This is all happening because of that-that-that horrible Courtly Jester! Jury and Judge: *gasps* White Rabbit: All rise, for her prosecutorial excellence, Courtly Jester! Raven Queen: Oh, no! Courtly Jester: No need to rise on my account. I am but a humble public servant! With vast powers over each and every one of you. *manic laughter* So, *chuckles* where were we? Caterpillar: They've plead their case, I'm not convinced. Briar Beauty: What?! We hardly said anything! Raven Queen: You are our counselor! Aren't you supposed to be helping us? White Rabbit: Yes, in time. Apple White: Time, for what? Courtly Jester: Time, to read the charges! We, and by "we" I mean "I", the Vice Principal and future Queen of Wonderland, hereby charge these six girls with: Unruliness! Jury: *gasps* Courtly Jester: If found innocent- Yeah, no way, won't happen. They will be allowed to graduate. When found guilty, then it's detention for life! Or... OFF WITH THIER HEADS! Jury and Caterpillar Judge: *shocked gasps* Courtly Jester: *giggles* Whichever comes first. Once I am queen I am never gonna get tired of saying that! *cackling* Brooke Page: And so, the friends back at Ever After searched in vain for the missing girls. Oh, if only I could tell them! But they can't hear the Narrator... Dexter Charming: *gasps at seeing who he think is Raven* Oh, Raven!? Duchess Swan: Ugh, as if. And like, no talking in the library! Dexter Charming: *groans* Duchess Swan (to person on phone): So anyway, she was like "yes way", and he was l- Alistair Wonderland: I just don't understand- Dexter Charming: *sigh* They're not here. Duchess Swan: Uhnnn, Hexcuse me! This is a library! Some people are trying to study here! *to person on phone* What?! No! *laughs* Not me! Evil Step-Librarians: Sssshhhhh! Brooke Page: Oh, that got everybody's attention! Hey, wait a page! If the Evil Queen can push a book off a shelf from 'inside' her mirror, perhaps this Narrator can— Uggghhh... *book falls off shelf* Yes! Oh, if only I could use it to tell Bunny and the others where their friends are! But how... Caterpillar: *bangs gravel* Disorder. Disorder. Disorder! Call the first witness. Briar, Madeline, Kitty, Apple, Raven and Lizzie: *gasp* Courtly Jester: So, Chase Redford, the Red Knight. From what I understand, you 'caught' these girls, while they were sneaking onto school properly! Apple White: No fairest! We weren't even students here! Courtly Jester: But of course you were students here, because you were on school grounds. Isn't that the rule? Chase Redford: That is. And I am duty-bound to follow it. Rules are rules. Courtly Jester: When they received their class assignments, what did they do? Chase Redford: I guess they sort of, sped off down the hallway. Courtly Jester: So you might say they were, "running in the halls"!? Jury: *gasps* Chase Redford: Technically...yes? Lizzie Hearts: That's ridiculous! The halls were running! We were just, standing on them! Courtly Jester: *fake gasp* You naughty, sassy girl! Now you're talking back?! These six girls first 'sneaked' onto school grounds, and then were seen 'running' in the hallways! And now, they're talking back! One rule, heedlessly broken after another, can there be any doubt? These girls are unruly! Jury: *gasps and murmurs* Caterpillar: *bangs gravels* Quiet in the court! How do you plead? Guilty, or extremely guilty? White Rabbit: W-what?! Guilty? Caterpillar: Very well then; Guilty as charged! White Rabbit: U-uh, that's not what I meant! Caterpillar: Eternal detention for life! Kitty Cheshire: You'll have a hard time taking over Lizzie's destiny without the Storybook of Legends! And my mom, the Cheshire Cat, has it. So there! *gasps* Jury: *gasp* Courtly Jester: The Storybook of Legends? Here, in Wonderland? Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho! How the plot thickens... Sorry Lizzie, the deal is off. I don't need you to sign the contract. I just need to sign your page in the Storybook of Legends and... your destiny is mine. Briar, Madeline, Kitty, Lizzie, Raven and Apple: *gasp* Courtly Jester (over PA): Red Knight, to my office at once! Courtly Jester (in office): Once I crash the Queen of Hearts's birthday party, I'll take the Storybook of Legends from the Cheshire Cat. *chuckle* We'll see who's grinning then. Hm-hm! *cackles* Evil Queen (unhearable to Courtly from inside mirror): *cackling* Scheme, my little fool. You have been quite a pleasant surprise. My own daughter might resist the call of evil, but you seem more than game. Courtly Jester: Rats! I forgot... The Cheshire Cat can turn invisible! How can my card tricks compete with that? Evil Queen: Hmm, looks like Courtly could use a little help. My evil influence of course, speaks volumes. *cackles then pushes a book off of Courtly's shelf* Courtly Jester: Who's there? Evil Queen: Read, little Jester, read your fill. Then rule over Wonderland while I'' bend the world to my will. *evil laugh* '''Courtly Jester:' A Book of Evil Spells? "Property of the Evil Quee"- *gasp* Yes... Ye-eh-he-es! Ohhh. *chuckle* Eh-Security Cards! 'Time for you to prove your worth, I curse you now to crawl the earth!' Card Guards: *shrink to a tiny size* At your service, Miss Jester! Courtly Jester: Ooh, my own evil powers! *cackles* Chase Redford: *clears throat* Courtly Jester: *gasps* Chase Redford: You summoned me? Courtly Jester: Ah, yes. Red Knight, the Queen of Hearts's birthday party starts in half an hour. Chase Redford: Uh... Courtly Jester: I am placing you in charge of the school until I return. Chase Redford: Yes ma'am, in charge. Courtly Jester: You know my rules! You're not to break a single one of them. Chase Redford: Rules? *sigh* Are rules. Apple, Raven, Madeline, Kitty, Briar and Lizzie: *scream as they are locked in a classroom* Mock-Turtle: *snores then wakes up* I am the mockturtle, but do not mock me, for I am every bit as good as a real turtle. This is detention, there is no escape. *snores again* Kitty Cheshire: Quick, let's escape! *girls walk through the door and end up back in the same room* Apple White: What? No! It can't be, we're-we're... we're right back where we started! Mock-Turtle: *snores* *girls walk through the same door and end up back in the same room again* Briar Beauty: There's no way out! Raven Queen: I'm sorry, guys. I'm so, so sorry that I brought us to Wonderland. Lizzie Hearts: My mother, I can't save her from Courtly. There's nothing I can do! *crying* White Rabbit: uh... Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! Oh, dear! I'm afraid I made things much, much worse! *pants* The girls are in detention, for life! White Knight: And the jester? White Rabbit: Courtly is on her way to the Queen's birthday party to find the Storybook of Legends and use it to take over Wonderland! Can you stop her? White Knight: First things first, those girls are my friends and we will never rest until they are free! Raven Queen: *shudders* Lizzie Hearts: *gasps* My mother's birthday party starts in only a few minutes! Is there no way to escape from here? Kitty Cheshire: I would teleport out of here to get help, but my powers aren't working! *tries and fails to disappear* See? No good! Briar Beauty: This could take a hundred years! Madeline Hatter: Aww, chin up. You could sleep right through it, Briar. Briar Beauty: *groans* Madeline Hatter: *giggles* Apple White: Okay everyone, we just need to stay calm and think about the problem logically. Maybe there's... something in this room that could help us escape, or give us a clue! *Girls start to search the room* Lizzie Hearts: *gasps* Raven Queen: *groans as she steps in a goo puddle* Lizzie Hearts: Oh! Kitty Cheshire: *groans in frustration* Raven Queen: Ew! This place is hextremely icky. Somebody better think of something fast! Kitty Cheshire: We tried everything. Briar Beauty: And the only door out, leads us right back in! Lizzie Hearts: We really will be here for life! Madeline Hatter: That's longer than forever! Apple White: This is so annoying! Lizzie Hearts: This is royally unjust, I must get to my mother! Girls: *overlapping panicked speech* Brooke Page: And so, the girls spent their first, full, 'minute' in detention. I so wanna help! If only I could do more than just push a book around. '''Madeline Hatter: You can push books? Why, *laughs* that's hat-tastic! Briar Beauty: Um, who is she talking to? Heh... Raven Queen: She thinks she can talk to "Narrators". Briar Beauty: Yeah... right. Madeline Hatter: Quiet in class if you please! I am trying to communicate with our invisible friend! Narrator, we need your help! Brooke Page: I'd love to help you, Maddie- but narrators have rules, too. Besides, I don't know how. Madeline Hatter: *gasps and points* Look at the teacup drawing! It's over there too! And there, and there! That's it! Those are my dad's initials, he used to be in detention all the time! In fact, he was famous for getting out of detention. Raven Queen: You mean "getting into" detention? Madeline Hatter: Nope, getting out. Apple White: *gasp* So there is a way out! But, how can we ask the Mad Hatter? No one even knows to look for us here. Brooke Page: True, but don't forget. Alistair, Dexter and Bunny know you're missing. Raven and Madeline: *gasp* Brooke Page: They're in the Library working on how to find you right now. Madeline Hatter: Good. Narrator, if you can push a book, then I have an idea! *starts pushing books off of shelf* Uh, eh, eh... Yeah! Dexter Charming: They couldn't have just vanished from the world! Bunny Blanc: But we've looked everywhere. *book falls from above* Alistair Wonderland: *gasp* Dexter Charming: Hmm... *More books fall from above* Dexter Charming: Ah, that was weird. Alistair Wonderland: Hey, look at this; Each book is open to a page that has an illuminated letter. These letters must spell out a message! 'Raven's spell to Wonderland did fly'... '''Bunny Blanc: 'In a Mock-Turtle's dungeon at Wonderland High'... '''Dexter Charming: 'Seek help from the tea and hats guy'? Huh... *gasp* Wait! This is Riddlish! I think Maddie is sending us a message! Wha-what do you think it means? '''Alistair Wonderland: Raven's spell sent them to Wonderland, and they're in detention. Bunny Blanc: And we need to talk to- Evil Step-Librarian: Shhhh. This is a library! Are you mad as a Hatter? Bunny Blanc: Mad? Mad! Ha-eh, that's it! Mad Hatter: Heh, now that is hat-larious! Maddie, in Wonderland? I don't believe it! Even with the worlds sealed, she still manages to get locked in eternal detention. That's my girl! I'm so proud of her! She's just like her old man, you know? I was in detention every other day... And, every other day! Alistair Wonderland: Okay, so if you were there so often, how do they get out? Mad Hatter: Oh, that's easy! I used to do it all the time! There's a Wonderland High rule that not many people know about. In fact... I don't even know. You see, I have a re-memory problem. I'd forgot! Alistair Wonderland: Well, I'' know a re-memory game. Just say the first word that pops into your head! '''Mad Hatter' "Foot". Oh, I like this game! Bunny Blanc: Jabber... Mad Hatter: Walking! Dexter Charming: E-scape? Mad Hatter: Tea-scape! Alistair Wonderland: De-ten-tion... Mad Hatter: Tee-iddlywinks! *gasp* That's it, Tiddlywinks! Lizzie Hearts: Tiddlywinks?! Raven Queen: You mean like, the game? '''Madeline Hatter: That's what she said he said! "Tiddlywinks will free you". '''Mock-Turtle: *snorts then wakes up* Oh, a challenge! It has been so long! "An obscure school rule: if you declare a challenge, and then pass the proficiency test, you are released from detention." Lizzie Hearts: I win at Tiddlywinks, we get out? Mock-turtle: Actually, any kind of trial by combat. The acting Vice Principal today is the Red Knight. So, that would be swords. Oh, what fun! *pulls chain that sets off a whistle to get Chase and the other students attention* Students: *gasp excitedly* Chase Redford: Huh? *gasps* Hmm? Girls: *gasp and scream as they are taken out of the detention room and dumped in the school grounds* Briar Beauty: What's happening? Students (chanting): Challenge! Challenge! Challenge! Challenge! Challenge! Challenge! Challenge! Challenge! Hedgehog: CHALLLEEENNNGGEEEE! Briar Beauty: What does this mean? What's happening? Madeline Hatter: I could be wrong, but... I think it's a challenge. Chase Redford: As acting Vice Principal, the rules decree that I must battle you. The White Knight appears in defense of the girls. White Knight: *steps between Chase and the girls* Then you know that the rules allow a champion to take their place. Run! Get to the queen's birthday, and save her! Girl: *cheer and start running* White Rabbit: We're not too late! Come with me, to the palace! Apple White: *glances over her shoulder and gasps* Chase and White Knight: *grunt as the begin fighting* White Rabbit: Quickly now! Down the rabbit hole, there's not a moment to lose! Kitty Cheshire: I'll go ahead; Cheshire Cats travel light, and always with 'a smile'. *vanishes* Brooke Page: And so, Raven, Apple, Lizzie, Maddie, Briar and Kitty, 'graduated' from school and were finally on their way to the Queen of Hearts birthday party... where the sinister joker in the deck was planning to steal the throne, and rule Wonderland! Courtly Jester (unseen): *evil laugh* Gallery Courtly With the Evil Queen's Spell Book - WTW,STD.png Webisode This episode will not been released for public online viewing. Category:Webisodes Category:TV Specials Category:Way Too Wonderland Webisodes Category:Way Too Wonderland Pages